Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer (song)
Description 'Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer '(完全感覚Dreamer, lit. Perfect Sense Dreamer) is the first song ONE OK ROCK made after Alex retired from the band. Although this is their first time using English lyrics, there is a good amount of English in the song. Taka has been praised for his excellent English pronunciation. Because of this song, ONE OK ROCK grew rapidly in the Japanese music industry. Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer is said to resemble a Western song more than a Japanese one, although still using Japanese lyrics. Together with other songs like Jibun Rock and Liar, ONE OK ROCK became popular in Japan. Bootlegs Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer is one of the most popular sounds in ONE OK ROCK bootlegs, because this song is a 'must' in ONE OK ROCK gigs, and the oldest song from that list. Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer was featured in these bootlegs: *THIS IS MY BUDOKAN DVD *This is my judgement! tour 2010 *Zepp Tokyo 2010 *ROCK IN JAPAN 2011 *Shinjuku LOFT OVERCOME Emotion *Treasure 05X 2011 *Jisan Valley Rock Festival 2011 *Yokohama Arena 2012 *DEVILOCK NIGHT THE FINAL 2012 *Red Bull Live On The Road 2012 *COUNTDOWN 12/13 *SUMMERSONIC 2012 *SWEET LOVE SHOWER 2012 *Yokohama Arena 2013 *PUNKSPRING 2013 Lyrics So now my time is up Your game starts, my heart moving? Past time has no meaning for us, it's not enough! Will we make it better or just stand here longer Say it "we can't end here till we can get it enough!!" Zettaiteki konkyo wa uso darake Itsudatte aru no wa boku no Jishin ya fuan wo kakimazeta Yowai youde tsuyoi boku!! This is my own judgment!! Got nothing to say!! Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsuki ya sokkou iusa!! "Kanzen kankaku Dreamer" ga boku no na sa Well, say it ? well, say it!! Areba aru de kiku ga ima wa Hold on! Yeah when I caught in fire When I rise up higher Do you see me out there waiting for the next chance we get Will we make it, IT'S NOT ENOUGH or just stand here longer Say it "we can't end here till we can get it enough!!" Kakushinhan? Chinouhan? NO NO NO!! Itsudatte sono ba shinogi no Jiron ya riron wo orimazeta Jiyuu sa YUNI-KU sa mo naku This is my own judgement!! Got nothing to say!! Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsuki ya sokkou iusa!! "Kanzen kankaku Dreamer" ga boku no na sa Well, say it ? well, say it!! You know I've got to be NUMBER ONE!! Oh may I have you attention, please? I can't review there are rules by twenty-seven Will the vision for hell to be me ask it YEAH! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Doudai? Yosougai? Menkuratte, habakarete Koutai? Shite tettai? tte Yeah Kanzen kankaku Dreamer teki kuusou Dare ga nani wo iouga iwamaiga mukankei!! Douyattatte itsumo kawaranai Kabe wo yami wo korekara bukkowashiteikusa!! Kanzen kankaku Dreamer Kanzen KanKaKu Dreamer When I'm caught in fire When I rise up higher Do you see me out there I can't get enough! Can't get enough!! Category:Songs